fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
David-A088
David-A088 is the leader of both iterations of Valkyrie Team. He is an expert marksman, and secret lover of Alison-G242. He is known under the call sign Valkyrie-1 Traits and Personality David was abducted for the SPARTAN III program from Ciridin when he was 6, and brought to Reach to be trained. He came to love Reach as his home and after finishing training, was brought into Valkyrie Team as their leader. David was greatly affected by the glassing of Reach and always harbored a small resentment against the UNSC for pulling him off the planet. After working with Valkyrie for some time, he came to fall in love with fellow member Alison-G242. He eventually confessed his love to her and found that she felt the same way. They became quite close after that. Eventually one of their higher-ups told them to stop the affair or he would take action. Alison and David decided it best to not show their affection in public, and both took a very serious demeanor while in the presence of others. All members of Valkyrie noticed the change between the two, and soon learned of their love. David was a very intelligent and tactical Spartan, as any leader should be. He also considered each member of his fireteam as family and was greatly affected by their deaths. David was well known for his skill for comedy, and on the [[UNSC Freedom of Spirit|UNSC Freedom of Spirit]],'' he would put on stand-up comedy shows for the crew. David was also described as compassionate, trying to help as many people as he could. He also had his fair share of flaws however. He was prone to letting emotion control his descisions, although he got better at controlling it by the time He was given command of the Second Iteration of Valkyrie. After the death of his lover Alison, David became more reclusive and introverted. Gear David, being in the UNSC for quite awhile, has had many opertunities to expand his gear and skill horizon. He's a great vehicle operator, specifically land and air, with the warthog being one of his favorite things to drive. He also has a custom DMR that he built himself. Called Emberheart, this custom DMR, has a 3x/6x Sentinel sight, an underbarrel energy bayonet attachment, fires high velocity, high damage rounds from its 20 bullet magazine with amazing speed and percison. David also painted the weapon himself, with the Valkyrie Team emblem on the stock and a gold and red color scheme. David also has a fondness for the Sangheili's Energy Sword. He loves the feel and grace of the weapon but understands the immense killing power it holds. He often carries the weapon into battle instead of a magnum. Career As a Spartan, David-A088 had a very successful career with many victories under his belt. Early Career Trained on Reach, David was quickly picked out as an exceptional student. His only problem was that he was prone to emotional action and reaction as well as becoming a follower when placed among his little known peers. To fix this, the Navel Special Warfare Command gave him a mission. They put him and a group of 8 other children were put together in the middle of the Viery Territory with the objective of surviving, with David being put in the lead. David was put with all the original Valkyrie Team members, as well as several people unknown to David. They all looked to David originally, but when he failed to lead them to safety after some time, one of the other children, Harry-A112 took command. When insurrectionists kidnapped the children and held them hostage however, David managed to formulate a plan of escape and lead the children out. After undergoing augmentation, David was made leader of Valkyrie Team Raid on Shadow Base During the original Valkyrie Team's last days on Reach, ONI sent them to retrieve information vital to Project UNDERSTANDING. The mission started off fine, and they easily reached the "package" they were sent to retrieve. But on their way back to the rendezvous point, Shadow Base was attacked by the Covenant. David did his best to evacuate his companions safely, but two of them still died. In the end, he, Laura-G237 and Alison-G242 make it to the pelican, and just as they get on, Alison is shot and killed. David became greatly affected by her death and becomes more reclusive. Project Understanding Shortly after arriving back on UNSC ''Freedom of Spirit, Laura-G237 went AWOL to find the sniper who killed her sister. David chose to stay with the UNSC for unknown reasons. David continued to work with Project Understanding as FOX chose to work with him exclusively. David was asked to oversee the training of the recruits into the project, in fact, David chose all but one of the members, a spartan by the name of Jake Talos. One member, Marius Machado, was a former ODST and friend of David. When the SPARTAN-IV program was launched, David became a member, and soon after was promoted to leader of the second iteration of Valkyrie. As part of Project UNDERSTANDING, Valkyrie's armor and weapons were upgraded with the knowledge gained from study of the Forerunner AI's known as The Architect. David adopted a new set of armor enhanced with the gear made by the project. David received a special "armor ability" to be used in his armor and run by FOX. This ability (later dubbed "Promethean vision") was capable of allowing the user to see through walls and identify targets on the other side. Later Career Now a SPARTAN-IV, David trained the second iteration of Valkyrie team. Their first mission was undertaken during the Requiem Campaign, in which Valkyrie arrived on the Freedom of Spirit ''during the second battle. David then led his team to kill the Sangheili terrorist Jul 'Mdama after Crimson's failure to do so. Least to say, David was also unsuccessful when they were lured into an ambush. Spartan League Valkyrie was eventually transferred over to UNSC Infinity'', where David formed a War Games League called The League of Spartans for War Games Sports, but more commonly known as The Spartan League or LSWGS, is a group of War Games enthusiasts started by David to push Infinity to set up some war games that were tailored more to the sports ideals of it. Because of his actions, the game types of ricochet, oddball, races, and Duels were implemented, and streamed as sporting events as well as combat training. He even suggested the ideas of ricochet and duels. Ricochet, with its premise similar to that of the Earth sport of American football. Duels is a battle between two opponents, each armed with the same weapon, and its their job to "kill" the other first. Usually, this game mode is played with small, close range weapons. The energy sword and smg battles are particular favorites.Category:Spartan-IIIs Category:Spartans Category:Spartan-IVs Category:Bladedragon888